Numerous items such as smart phones, smart watches, tablets, automobiles, aerial drones, appliances, aircraft, exercise aids, and game controllers may utilize motion sensors during their operation. In many applications, various types of motion sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes may be analyzed independently or together in order to determine varied information for particular applications. For example, gyroscopes and accelerometers may be used in gaming applications (e.g., smart phones or game controllers) to capture complex movements by a user, drones and other aircraft may determine orientation based on gyroscope measurements (e.g., roll, pitch, and yaw), and vehicles may utilize measurements for determining direction (e.g., for dead reckoning) and safety (e.g., to recognizing skid or roll-over conditions).
Motion sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes may be manufactured as microelectromechanical (MEMS) sensors that are fabricated using semiconductor manufacturing techniques. A MEMS sensor may include movable proof masses that can respond to forces such as linear acceleration (e.g., for MEMS accelerometers), angular velocity (e.g., for MEMS gyroscopes), and magnetic field. The operation of these forces on the movable proof masses may be measured based on the movement of the proof masses in response to the forces. In some implementations, this movement is measured based on distance between the movable proof masses and sense electrodes, which form capacitors for sensing the movement.
A MEMS sensor may be manufactured from a number of layers using semiconductor manufacturing techniques, such that the relative distance between components of the MEMS sensor varies based on manufacturing tolerances and similar factors. Further, a MEMS sensor may be packaged with other components in a manner that introduces stresses and other forces on the MEMS sensor and components and layers thereof. Environmental conditions and end-use environments may affect components of the MEMS sensor. These and other factors may cause components within the MEMS sensor to shift in a manner that changes the relative distance that is used to measure a parameter of interest, resulting in measurement errors.